Riptalon
Riptalon, Rip for short, is the captain and co-owner of the Kaze Arashii. His daughter, Kazette lives on board with him and the rest of the crew. His closest and most trusted friends include Hawkeye, Kuron, and Yuuri. Apearance Overall his skin is a dark blue-black and his white hair is spiky; he has brown eyes. Goggles are a constant feature, worn on top of his head when not in use. He wears denim pants, and a gray coat left open to reveal his chest which is often left bare in all weather except snow and sleet. History Early Life Rip was born in Isshu to a family of aviators in Mistralton. His father gave him his first pair of goggles at a young age; he keeps them in the control room for good luck. When he was four, his father got involved smuggling for a group of criminals that were based in the Orange Islands. When he wanted to get out of it, they kidnapped Rip and took him to the islands. Slavery Young Rip was put to work at a hotel casino, sweeping and scrubbing floors. At age 8 he met Hawkeye, for the first time, when she came in with her owner. He overheard her owner yelling at her for bringing the wrong costume, causing her to cry. When the coast was clear, Rip comforted her. Proving that he could be quite the goofball, he soon had her laughing. Freedom It was after an incident at the casino that Rip ran away with Hawkeye. He'd walked in as they were punishing her, witnessing the casino owner cutting her mouth. Before the guy could cut the other side, Rip noticed a gun laying on a table. Without thinking clearly, the now ten-year-old grabbed the gun and leaped to her defense. He hadn't actually intended on shooting anyone, but the gun went off causing Hawkeye to scream. The scream drew the attention of security. Rip and Hawkeye got away, but didn't know where to go and Hawkeye was starting to go into shock. Eventually Rip found someone willing to help. The dentist wasn't that knowledgable about everything Hawkeye needed but was at least able to apply gauze and take them to someone who could actually help, Shinra. That was how he met Kuron and Yuuri. It wasn't the last time he came to Hawkeye's defense. He'd often get in fights at school, beating up anyone who teased Hawkeye about her scarred face. A Pirate's Life Rather than work for Shinra after completing high school, Riptalon and Hawkeye decided to run off and become airpirates after finding a dilapidated airship. They fixed it up and gathered together the Kaze Arashii's first crew. The Lightkeeper's Daughter While traveling around the coast of Johto, they came across an old man whose daughter had been kidnapped. Turns out he was the keeper of the Olivine Lighthouse at the time. He didn't have much money to offer, but he could promise a good fight from the people who took her as well as a good meal once they'd brought her back. That was good enough for Rip and his crew. After tracking them down, criss-crossing half the world in the process, they managed to get her back after enjoying a fight or two with her captors. Rip couldn't help but be intrigued by the lovely pidgeot and decided he wanted to get to know her. Attacks *Wing Attack *Crush Claw *Superpower *Brave Bird